


Ten Little Fingers, Ten Little Toes

by SheithLover_Voltron, SomeGoodSheith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dolls, Gen, M/M, Parenthood, baby project
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheithLover_Voltron/pseuds/SheithLover_Voltron, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeGoodSheith/pseuds/SomeGoodSheith
Summary: Shiro surprises Keith with an assignment from the Garrison that they'd missed out on in one of their required courses.





	Ten Little Fingers, Ten Little Toes

Shiro had always had a soft spot for kids, babies especially. He remembers always wanting to be the first one to hold his nieces and nephews, always wanting to be around them. Keith, however, had little to no experience with them, seeing as he was an only child who didn't get going with others, and barely had any interaction with younger children later on. And so, when the Garrison sent them both an email saying that they had to return to do the parenting assignment in order to finish up their Childcare course at their local University, Shiro was thrilled, but Keith was anything but.

The university required one of them to pick the baby up at the facility, and Shiro went over after his shift at the local shoe store. Having a prosthetic often made him feel self-conscious, as well as the giant scar on his nose, but he got in and out of there rather quickly.

Keith decided to wait for him in a nearby café, to both have something sweet and discuss their assignment. A practical man by nature, he preferred talking things over in advance, yet this time he needed some of Shiro's enthusiasm for the subject- as well as some sweet food and coffee - to be able to seriously pass this task. So when Shiro showed up with a baby carrier in his hand, he groaned and rubbed his temples.

"You didn't tell me you were going to get it," he ignored the 'her' that came from Shiro, damn him for correcting Keith, "what are we supposed to do? Like, is there an-?"

Shiro pulled out a pamphlet from the diaper bag, which made Keith roll his eyes in response.

"Instruction and care packet? Yes, there is," the other flipped through the pamphlet, "it says that we're supposed to do... basically everything a normal parent would do."


End file.
